Blades of Emotion
by gleepotterAdminrin
Summary: Happy's cousin comes to town and a dark past rolls into town with her. Alliances are tested, people are hurt, and one biker club is turned inside out...


Hello my fellow SOA junkies! The time has come once again to give yall another Jax and OC fic

A little backstory here *Cartel deal went through and Clay mysteriously died. *Jax and Tara are doing well except she wants another baby and Jax's not as in love as he once was. *Juice's story has all come out and they are ok with it.

Other than that we are all gravy! Hope you like and the more reviews the better. I DO NOT OWN SOA

Jax was stressed. Plain and simple. This presidential business was wearing thin on his patience. He now understands why Clay went crazy. All the pressure and civil duty to keep SAMCRO in the rose colored light was monotonous. For example, the club had blocked the development of Charming Heights only to have some fancy art gallery and huge house being built in that very spot.

According to the local community, the woman building the place was nice and well-mannered but so was Mayor Hale and he was the next best thing to the fuckin devil. Driving to the local hardware store to get some supplies for the clubhouse, Jax was cut off by a jet black Shelby Mustang. Already being at the end of his happy rope for the day Jax honked and gave the driver the finger.

As luck would have it Mr. I'm-to-cool-to-wait-my-fuckin-turn-on-the-road pulled into the hardware store where Jax was goin. Fully intent on making his presence known Jax was momentarily stunned. Instead of some asswipe in a mustang he got something entirely different.

Getting out of the car was a woman unknown to Charming. Most girls didn't even compare. Her slender frame was well muscled and her round face and short stature made her cute as a button._ Wait cute as a button?_ Walking towards the store Jax pushed aside the attraction towards her and brought back the anger towards her.

Quickly grabbing the things he needed before making his way towards the front of the store. Mystery woman was at the front talking to Dale the owner of the hardware store. Her polite manners made it hard for what Jax was about to do but he was itching to yell at anyone. Waiting for his moment he confronted the woman after she finished her business.

"Excuse me?"

The woman looked up at him with steel grey eyes, "Yes?"

"You need to learn how to drive if you're going to be in my town"

"Oh are you the mayor? I have been dying to meet you Mr. Hale"

"No! I am Jax Teller and my motorcycle club keeps Charming free of any and all outsiders. Your crazy ass drivin could hurt a kid."

Her eyes turned a darker shade as she spat, "Look, I am not going to be bullied by the town asshole about my driving. CONSIDERING said asshole WAS speeding and wasn't paying attention." With that she walked away.

Jax was momentarily stunned, not used to being talked to like that by a woman. "With that attitude sweetheart you aren't going to last here long."

Without skipping a beat she haughtily replied, "I know. I am surprised you lasted this long!

Juice and Happy parked their bikes outside of a small roadside shop on the boarder of Charming and started up the short driveway. The shop was mid-sized for a shop and had been transformed into a contemporary building. The walls were all glass that was fogged ¾ of the way up and had a metal framed exterior. Inside you could see a small frame moving about at a busy pace. Happy smiled and said to Juice "This is my Cousin Mia's new gallery. She's an angel and you will do well to keep your shit in line. She's the only family I have left. So be good got it?"

Juice nodded, he wasn't about to step on Haps toes. He had love for the club sure, but nobody was stupid enough to piss the dude off. Stepping into the building Juice had to stand back and take it all in. It was white on every wall (and there were tons of them) the floor looked like glass and reflected all the lights that were hanging from the ceiling. Looking toward the back of the place he saw Happy with a small girl in his arms and he was SMILING!

Once he put the girl down Hap walked her back up with a huge grin on his face and introduced her, "Juice, this is Mia she is my world." Laughing Mia extended her hand out and said, "Hello Juice it's nice to finally meet somebody that David actually gets along with." Happy's smile wiped right off his face. "Mia don't call me David you know I hate that!"

"Get used to it D you know I hate your nickname!"

Juice was stunned that anyone would ever talk to Hap like that, and here this five foot five girl was bossing him around. Juice took in her appearance and noticed that she was rather beautiful. Those eyes were hauntingly beautiful. Walking up to her he smiled and extended his hand, "Hi I am Juan but everyone calls me Juice."

Smiling warmly she replied, "Hello Juice it's nice to meet your acquaintance. David has told me a lot about you."

"I hope only good things" Juice said with a nervous laugh following close behind.

Happy broke the awkward conversation, "So what did you want me to come here for besides to see my favorite cousin"

"I want you to invite your club to the gallery opening. Aside from some minor asshats in the community… everyone has been very welcome."

Happy's look darkened, "Who's given you trouble? Don't tell me it's some loser from the Mayors office."

"No actually…..just some guy in the hardware store today no big deal."

"yeah no big deal. Just like it will be no big deal when I cut out his liver and mail it to his next of kin."

"David stop it you know I can handle myself. Anyways you two go get ready. It's not black tie but can you keep your cut at home for the night?"

Happy hugged her goodbye and Juice kissed her hand as they left.

The gallery was going well most of the community had shown up. Mia had tried to keep her more conservative pieces out instead of her bolder choices scaring off the natives. The walls were littered with paintings of landscapes, mostly stormy weather. Sculptures of angels and demons danced all over on small pedestals making them look like they were waltzing through the crowd. The showpiece that Mia had handpicked was in the center standing defiantly, daring anyone to speak. The brass sculpture that was a motorcycle that morphed into a wild mustang was painfully beautiful, and the crowd thought so too.

Happy walked in followed by 6 or so of his friends. Walking up he kissed Mia on the cheek before he started introductions. "Everybody this is my cousin Mia. Mia this is my club Tig, Chibs, Juice, Opie, Layla, and Bobby. Jax my president and his old lady will be here later."

Mia shook the hands off all the men and Layla. She noticed that none of them were wearing their cuts but all were in black clothes. "I thank you all for not wearing your cuts, I know it's against what you guys stand for but it means a lot to me."

Happy and the guys smiled warmly and Juice said, "It's no big deal, your Happy's family…. That makes you one of us." Grabbing her hand he kissed it tenderly.

"Thank you guys for being so welcoming…..I wish I could say the same about everyone in the community."

Tig gave her a weird look before Happy spoke up "If anybody sees this asshole hassling her you let me know."

Looking at the door Mia noticed a couple walking in and she swore under her breath, "Actually that's him" Pointing at the two she said. "I'm letting you know said asshole is the guy over at the door."

The club looked at the door and Chibs jumped at Happy as he stormed off saying, "Guess this night just got fun!"

Juice was nervously looking at the rest of the club "This is not going to be good."

*************************************************************************************  
So I hope yall like it! PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
